


New years present

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Smut, Getting Together, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Osamu and Suna invite Y/n somewhere special where they want to finally confess to them.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 11





	New years present

Suna had been crushing on Y/n since way back and so did Osamu. The two of them had been dating since high school and it was always just the two of them until a certain someone appeared.

They met at the beginning of the year in Osamu's restaurant where they soon became regular, going to eat there at least three times a week. Since Suna often ate there too because it was near the place he practiced with his team he soon acquainted them, as they often ate alone in a corner and Suna introduced himself one day when there was no place left. Since then they often ate together and waited until Osamu got out of his shift.

It wasn't too long until both boys fell for the h/c haired beauty, their personality charmed the boys and their looks didn't stay behind.

Y/n also fell for both boys. They always treated them with care, even though sometimes Osamu and Suna teased them it was just part of their charm, and they knew those men didn't mean it with any malice.

After a lot of thinking, Osamu decided to tell Suna one day when they were watching TV what he felt about this h/c haired person, and he sighed in relief when Suna also confessed his feelings, but now the obstacle was knowing if Y/n wanted to be with both of them, they knew most people wouldn't be able to be in a three-way relationship, but they hope Y/n was one of the ones who could.

On the other hand, Y/n felt awful. They fell for two people who are in a relationship with each other and were pretty much stable. They didn't want to walk in and ruin it for them. And even if they managed to get with one it would feel somehow empty since they fell in love with both boys. As for now, the h/c haired individual was satisfied with spending time with them since they pretty much were together five days a week.

Suna and Osamu made their minds up and decided to invite Y/n on a little Christmas escapade to one little town in the outskirts of the city a place where no many people went. Even though Y/n tried to refuse to say that they didn't want to intervene with their break both males insisted and finally the individual gave in. They wanted to go but they wouldn't admit it. Not yet.

Both men knew what they were going to do, but they didn't know if it would be a good idea or not. They were going to confess to them at the balcony of their hotel room while drinking or having dinner. At least that was what they had planned.

"You look beautiful." Suna said and tapped Y/n's nose. Said individual practically broke in place, a bright blush spreading at an alarming rate all over their cheeks and neck. Before they could answer, Osamu brushed his thumb over their cheeks and hummed in approval. "They do, don't they? They're so pretty, handsome." The man said with a little smile on his lips. That did not help Y/n's situation, making them crouch down in the middle of the sidewalk, hugging their knees to their chest.

Suna and Osamu started laughing at the other's antics and Suna pulled them up with too much force, almost making them fall on their face. Y/n saw the floor getting closer to their face and they closed their eyes tightly, bracing for the impact, but a pair of arms wrapped around their waist and pulled them up. "Wha-" Y/n opened their eyes and came face to face- well, face to chest- with Osamu, who kept his arms around them.

Those men were going to kill them at this rate.

Y/n squirmed away from his hold and vowed to him, almost making a ninety-degree angle. "Thanks, Osamu!" Osamu just laughed it off and patted their head before Suna took their hand and slowly interlocked their fingers. Y/n noticed the action and looked at the floor, the redness of their cheeks only getting darker.

Osamu and Suna shared a look. It seemed like Y/n didn't mind their actions and their reactions only fed their hope.

The entire walk to the hotel was spent joking around and looking around the near shops. It was peaceful.

When they arrived at the hotel room after an awkward exchange between Osamu and the receptionist, all of them dropped their bags on the floor, loud hum of relief leaving their mouths. Y/n took off their coat and just after approached Suna and Osamu, helping them take their own ones off and hanging them in the drawer.

"I'm gonna cook dinner." Osamu announced and both Suna and Y/n before they shook their head.

"No way!" Both exclaimed.

"It's been forever since we spent time together and you're going to waste it in doing dinner? Ah ah." Suna grumbled and pulled Osamu to his chest, a pout adorning his usually serious face.

Y/n gave a mod of agreement, crossing their arms as they gave a nasty look towards Osamu. "We can order food and they'll take it here but we will spend quality time together!" Osamu chuckled and agreed, he liked the idea of spending more time with both men.

They went out to the balcony as Suna requested and all of them started to choose what they wanted to eat on Suna's phone. Osamu told the h/c haired individual that the food was on the couple, and they agreed when Osamu pestered them but they sneaked 30 dollars in his wallet without the man noticing. While they waited for the food, Osamu suddenly took out an Uno deck and smashed it to the table, his serious face never changing as he eyed the other two. "Are you up to lose, losers?" Suna smirked, eyeing at Osamu with a playful glint in his eyes "If my memory doesn't fail me, last time we played Uno you had to take 22, all for trying to put a +2 on 'Tsumu" Osamu turned red, his past words now looking dull. Y/n laughed at that, probably imagining the rage Osamu had all mustered up in just one game for a silly prank. They wanted to witness it. "Let's play then, losers" Y/n smirked at them and they nodded.

Osamu distributed the cards and Y/n looked at theirs, a smirk forming in their features but they internally groaned. Did they really shuffle the deck? Because they could only see yellow cards, the only card that wasn't a number was a reverse. Suna and Osamu had their usual poker faces, the h/c haired individual was unable to read their expressions, shifting on their sit to private the two from a view to their cards." you go first Y/n, you're the youngest." They clicked their tongue and put a yellow 6 making Suna groan as he started to take cards. Lucky.

"Yellow. You had to throw yellow didn't you?" Y/n laughed and nodded, patting Suna on the back as he continued to grumble like a little child. Osamu smirked when he dropped on top of the deck two prohibited, making Y/n roll their eyes. The color was now blue and Y/n started to take card after card.

  1. 13 cards until they had a freaking blue card. "Did you even shuffle?! I have like, all the yellow cards!" Y/n looked at the grey-haired male with a glare, the other only wore a smirk as he flicked their forehead. "I did shuffle, you're just unlucky like that sugar, I have all kinds of cards." Y/n contained their blush and looked away from him with a pout. They threw all the cards they could, putting the yellow card on top. "Hah, I'm pretty sure I have all ye-" before they could finish the phrase Suna slammed on top of the table a +4.



"Blue."

"Are you sure?" Said Osamu.

"Yes."

Osamu smirked and put a blue+2, looking at Y/n expectantly. They put on a defeated face, reaching for the deck before slamming a yellow +2 on top of Osamu's last card. "Haha, bitch you thought!" Suna dropped another +2 and Osamu another, now both men looking st the h/c haired individual. Y/n sighed and started to draw back cards, both of the boys breaking into laughter "I hate you both so much, making me go through this. Why do we play Uni again? Want to ruin our friendship or something? There are less painful ways damn." Y/n muttered under their breath but the two heard them, laughing loudly again.

Y/n wouldn't admit it but the sounds of their low laugh were captivating, they could hear it for days.

They played a few rounds, getting interrupted by the knocking on the door of their room. They cleaned the table and put the food in the middle, each of them serving themselves as a peaceful silence fell upon them. Y/n looked at the now dark sky, coated in stars they couldn't usually see due to light contamination in the middle of the city.

"The sky looks beautiful."

Both men perked up at their words and looked to the sky, humming in agreement with the other individual. It was a rare but pleasant sight for them to see. 

The rest of the diner was eating in silence, all of them enjoying the presence of the others. The talk wasn't necessary as long as they could feel safe and comfortable.

Thought that silence was broken by Suna clearing his throat, eyeing Osamu in a weird way as Y/n would put it. Osamu nodded and he called Y/n. "So Y/n, it might sound sudden or strange, but please hear us out." The h/c haired individual gave a nod and he continued. "Suna and I have feelings for you." Just as those words fell out of Osamu's mouth Suna slapped the back of Osamu's head. "Have some delicacy 'Samu. What he wants to say is that after getting to know you and talking to each other about that matter, we ended up with the conclusion that it was better to ask you out. If you feel uncomfortable or don't want to just say so, don't feel obligated please."

Y/n stared at them wide-eyed. Were they hearing alright? Maybe reality glitched and they were hallucinating. To assure themselves they punched their arm with strength, wincing at the pressure. "Are you sure? I too like you, but I don't want to get in the way of you two. You have a healthy relationship, I don't want to step in and ruin it." Y/n looked at the floor, their cheeks getting dusted in the all now familiar bright red. Suna chuckled and pulled Y/n to his chest, giving them a hug and a kiss on their forehead. "Don't you worry star, we are sure. We wouldn't have gone through all that trouble for a sudden decision." Osamu hummed in agreement and placed his head on top of theirs. "Yep, we thought about it so if you say yes you better prepare yourself because you're up to date two very sexy men." Y/n laughed and nod, the red hue never leaving their cheeks.

Suna looked into their eyes, his smile widening as he inched closer to their face, Y/n doing the same. "Can I?" He asked and Y/n rolled their eyes "shut up dumbass." They closed the gap and Suna closed his eyes, savoring their lips in the tender kiss. When they separated Osamu turned Y/n around and kissed them with the same tenderness. "I want attention too." Suna and Osamu shared a peck before both of them turned to Y/n. "What do you want to do, star?" Y/n pondered before a bright blush appeared on their cheeks. "It's cold... I want cuddles." The men chuckled and Osamu threw Y/n over his shoulder, dropping them on the bed. "Cuddles it is, sugar."

Suna and Osamu sandwiched Y/n between them, the warmth they both provided making the other hum in approval. "You both are so warm I might fall asleep." Y/n whined as they buried their face on Osamu's chest, said male draping his arm over their frame to caress Suna's face.

In the middle of the cuddle session, Y/n started to move around, failing to notice what they were doing to poor Suna. Their ass was hardly pressed directly on the black-haired Male's crotch, the poor boy trying with all his might to not ruin the innocent cuddles with a sudden spark of horniness. Y/n and Osamu weren't helping.

Y/n finally noticed Suna's problem but decided against saying anything. It would be way funnier to just tease the male. They pressed their ass slowly to Suna's lower half, rolling their hips up and down in a slow motion. The irregular intake of breaths from Suna's part made a cocky smirk grow on their face and Osamu took notice of it. The grey-haired man looked at his black-haired partner and his eyes slightly widened at Suna's look, his usual bright yellow eyes now dark with lust and hunger.

"Y/n." His tone seemed menacing, but Y/n decided to ignore it, putting on an oblivious facade. "What is it Suna?" The make groaned and pressed his now hardened cock against their ass. "This is it, star, you know perfectly well what you're doing." Osamu looked amused as he watched the exchange. Y/n blushed and pressed their face to Osamu's chest, burying their face in the hard muscles. "Y/n if you want something you just have to ask for it." Y/n averted their eyes with a little pout. "But aren't we going too fast? I don't want to rush you or anything." Both males chuckled and Osamu gave a kiss to their temple as Suna pressed his hardened dick on their lower half. "We ain't rushing nothing if we all want it. Do you want to Y/n? 'Samu?" Both of them nodded and Suna smirked. "Good then, don't you go regretting it later."

Suna got on top of Y/n and pinned both of their arms over their head, his face dangerously close to their face as a light blush coated their cheeks, from arousal or from embarrassment, they didn't know, neither they cared. Osamu took the liberty of rubbing their sides tenderly, squeezing on the skin of their thighs with a huff. He was getting turned on. Y/n was getting enough of the anticipation and finally clashed their lips, savoring the taste of his lips. His lips were soft.

Osamu smirked and slowly lifted their shirt with his hands, still caressing the skin. He began to kiss a trail from their ribs to their thighs, biting on the skin of their legs and sucking on it, his objective clear: marking them. Even though Osamu wouldn't admit it he was pretty possessive, always loving to mark his partners in places where it was visible, Suna could confirm it, usually wearing patches to his practice to cover up the purplish marks all over his neck and chest. The grey-haired man didn't stop sucking until the skin was purple. He pulled away to admire his work, then looking up to look at the heated make-out session between his two partners. He wanted attention too. He cupped Suna's cheek with his hands and pulled him away from Y/n, putting the black-haired lips on top of his own. "Give me attention too, you two may be all hot you want but I demand attention." Suna smiled and pulled away "As my prince wishes."

Y/n chuckled at the male and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling his lips to theirs in a lustful kiss, tongues fighting for dominance the second they touched. Osamu groaned in the kiss as Y/n's hand traveled from his neck to his clothed cock, palming him through his pants. Suna smirked and accompanied Y/n on their teasing, shifting his body so his mouth was against Osamu's erect member. Y/n liked that idea and got in the same position as Suna, kissing Osamu's clothed dick. "Fuck, you guys like to tease me, don't you? Well then, if you're going to suck my dick suck it well." He took off his pants and boxers in one go, moaning when his fully erect dick hit his abdomen. Y/n licked his lips and Suna smirked at them, nuzzling his nose on their cheek. "Let's have our dessert then, star. Isn't Osamu's cock big?" Y/n gave a brief nod and teasingly licked Osamu's shaft, Suna following their steps. Osamu's cock was dripping with precum, the sight of his lovers engaging in a make-out session while licking and kissing his dick was clearly arousing him. "Fuck you do know how to turn someone on!" He used one hand to grip on Y/n's hair and the other on Suna's black locks, guiding their head to his cock once again. "Suck." His tone was demanding and the other two moaned at it, instantly obeying his order. Y/n took his cock in their mouth and began bobbing their head up and down as Suna kissed and licked the part of his cock that didn't fit in the h/c haired individual's mouth. "You two sure do know how to suck a cock, my fucking personal sluts. Fuck!" Suna and Y/n moaned simultaneously at his words. Y/n didn't know that degrading could be this arousing. They liked it. Osamu's grip got tighter on the other two as they kept going, but he pulled both of them back to prevent himself from cumming too soon. Suna tried to take Osamu's cock back in his mouth as Y/n kept on kissing it, but Osamu prevented them from doing so. "I know you two cock-sluts want to keep sucking on my dick, but I want to fuck you so maybe another day 'kay?" both of them nodded and pouted before Y/n wrapped their arms around Suna's neck, pulling the male on top of them. They kissed lustfully, their tongues dancing instead of battling as they moaned into each other's mouths. 

Osamu pulled them apart and looked at the two flushed individuals, their eyes hazed as they looked at him with their eyes full of hunger. "Suna, prepare Y/n, I'm going to prepare you." Suna whined and kissed Y/n once again making Osamu groan. The view these two gave him was going to be the death of him. Y/n pulled away and looked at Osamu with a smile "we wanted to taste you more so we kissed, look." Y/n and Suna stuck out their tongues and Osamu bit his lip, throwing his head back. "You both want me to destroy you so bad, my fucking cock-suckers." Y/n gave a nod of agreement, biting their lip in anticipation. With his size, it wouldn't be a surprise if they couldn't walk the next morning. 

Suna finally complied after Osamu pulled him in for a kiss and whispered something in his ear, the black-haired male complying with a moan. Suna lowered his face to Y/n's entrance and gave it a teasing lick making the other moan, more of anticipation than pleasure. "Sunaaa." His name came out in a ragged breath as he was only licking their entrance and giving it a few sloppy kisses. "What is it star? Tell me what you want." Y/n noticed both of them were pretty different when it came to sex, but that only made the intercourse more exciting. They gulped loudly before averting their eyes, saying all of what was about to come out of their mouth while maintaining eye-contact. "I want you to stop teasing and prepare me for Osamu's big cock, Suna please." Suna smirked down at them and complied, slowly pushing a finger in their entrance. Y/n moaned in satisfaction, finally being filled with something, but it wasn't enough. 

Suna then inserted another one, Osamu getting behind him to prepare him nicely. "Suna you're so tight, didn't I fuck you yesterday? My pretty slut." Suna moaned against Y/n's thigh, biting on the skin softly as Osamu did to him what he was doing to Y/n. "Follow my pace baby." Suna nodded and pounded his fingers inside Y/n at the same speed Osamu did to him, copying his movements as he nipped at the skin of their inner thighs. Y/n put the back of their hands against their lips without noticing, their eyes shut from the pleasure that didn't last very long. They were so close. 

A whine escaped their lips at the loss of Suna's fingers, but Osamu shut them up quickly by guiding his dick to Y/n's mouth, the h/c haired individual eagerly taking his dick in their mouth. They felt something against their entrance and they moaned, the sound being muffled by Osamu's cock. Suna pushed in their entrance, his dick covered with a condom he put on a whim. It went in slowly as Osamu continued to face fuck Y/n, any kind of sound they made being muffled by the shaft. "You feel so good Y/n! Ah!" Suna exclaimed while grabbing Y/n's hips, moving them as he pleased. Osamu grinned as he pushed Y/n's head further, as they tried to contain their gag reflex. Their nose was touching his pubes as they licked his slit leaking with precum, swallowing the bitter liquid. "You're our new cumslut aren't you? Look at you enjoying getting fucked on both ends, like the horny bastard you are." Y/n closed their eyes tightly as the two men kept going, Y/n soon came, mumbling both of their names as tears prickled at their eyes.

They didn't know when their clothes disappeared but they did.

"Aw did you already come? Was it so good you came, sugar?" Suna pressed his naked torso against Y/n's, as Osamu now started to caress their hair instead of brutally pulling on it, even though it felt good. Suna was reaching his end, his thrusts now becoming harder and faster, his teeth now sank on Y/n's skin. "Fuck you feel so tight and good." Before he could come he pulled away from Y/n as they whined, their body moving to look for the loss. "Now don't be so impatient, Rin and I will stuff you together. Sounds good right? our little slut." As Osamu pulled away from their mouth they agreed, nodding eagerly at his suggestion. "That's good but for now suck Suna off while I fuck him hard okay?" "As you wish 'Samu." Y/n answered, and they didn't waste a second to take Suna's cock in their mouth, the black-haired male moaning at the warmth and tightness of their mouth. "You are so obedient sugar, I love it." the h/c haired individual moaned once again, shifting their hands to touch themselves but Suna stopped them. "Don't star, we want to make you come, just by our touch." Y/n nodded and let Suna hold their hands above their head, noticing how his grip got softer, a groan leaving his mouth. Y/n looked behind him to see Osamu gripping on Suna's waist, not even waiting for a second to ram into the male. "You like it rough don't you? Naughty boy." "Yes, fuck 'Samu I love it." The sight was arousing, seeing Suna's face distorted to pleasure as he was receiving pleasure on both ends was priceless. They were so glad to have agreed to come here.

"I'm gonna come, please!" Osamu smirked evilly at his boyfriend and pulled away just as suddenly as he entered, signaling Y/n to let go of the black-haired man's cock. They obeyed and licked the leaking fluids coming out of Suna's dick before pulling completely away. 

They were suddenly pinned to the mattress, Osamu's cock entering without any merci as Suna also entered a finger, the stretch making Y/n moan out of pain and pleasure. "You're so tight sugar, ready to take us both in that eager hole? Look at you getting aroused just by thinking about it." Y/n gripped the sheets tightly as they were being prepared, their whines cut short when Suna kissed them gently. It must be a distraction for when he was also entering them but it worked wonders, Y/n's focus now on Suna. The seemingly innocent kiss evolved onto a heated make-out session, their tongues tangling together as Osamu lowered himself, marking Y/n on their neck the purplish mark standing proud against their skin. "Osamu, Rin, please come in me I want you to feel good, fuck!" Rintarou smirked as he pounded harder, Osamu fastening his pace to match the other's as they both kept marking their neck, encouraging them to moan louder. "Aha! Aah!" Y/n came once again, Suna and Osamu doing so nearly after.

They pulled away and nuzzled Y/'s neck, kissing on their marks tenderly. "Thank you for agreeing to go out with us Y/n, we love you." Osamu hummed in agreement at Suna's words, his hold on both of his partners tightening ever so slightly. "Merry Christmas, you two are the best present as cheesy as it sounds." Both of the boys laughed and kissed their cheeks sweetly. "Now enough of that sweet talk, I want to sleep because tomorrow we will have round two." Osamu chuckled and kissed his partners before instantly falling asleep beside them. Suna and Y/n looked at each other and laughed at the grey-haired male. "Good night star." "Good night Suna."


End file.
